supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Kelsi Nielsen (ASBB)
Kelsi Nielsen is a playable unlockable character in All-Star Brawl (Beauties) and ranked 7th on the tier list. Basic Details Kelsi is considered, by some, to be a minor character in the High School Musical series. However, her role in the movies has been an important factor in moving many parts of the plot forward. She composed the musical "Twinkle Towne" in her junior year at East High School. This musical included several wonderful songs, but the ones that appeared in the film were What I've Been Looking For and Breaking Free. She also wrote the song "You Are the Music In Me" for Troy and Gabriella (though one may wonder if she hadn't possibly been thinking of someone else at the time). She got a summer job at Lava Springs Country Club, which Sharpay's family owned. After the same blond she-devil stole "You Are the Music In Me" (which she made Kelsi "transpose"), Kelsi decided to get her payback and wrote "Everyday". She is best friends with Taylor McKessie and Martha Cox. Her love interest in the first two films is Jason Cross, but changes to Ryan Evans for the final installment. She was chosen by Juilliard University for its scholarship along with Ryan because of her music in the Senior Year Spring Musical. Ship Wars Unlike the main female characters, Kelsi's love-life is mostly ambiguous, and almost entirely implied. As Kelsi did not have an established love interest in the first movie (her relationship with Jason was implied during the finale, but not before), several ships have struggled for dominance in fanfiction, fanvids, and other media. Jelsi (Jason and Kelsi) Jelsi is the official pairing of the first two movies. It has the most evidence in its favor, at least for the first two movies. During the end of High School Musical, Kelsi receives a basketball from Troy. Jason walks up to her, takes her hat off and tosses it off-camera, and helps her shoot a basket. Jason is also pictured with Kelsi at the end of High School Musical 2, when the characters are coupled and holding lanterns (Troy with Gabriella, Taylor with Chad, and so on). However, Kelsi and Jason almost never speak to each other directly. Ryelsi/Relsi (Ryan and Kelsi) Relsi/Ryelsi is the official pairing of High School Musical 3: Senior Year. In the first movie, Ryan shows indifference to Kelsi, but they sit at the same table in the cafeteria (as shown just before Stick to the Status Quo), and Kelsi and Ryan share a look while Sharpay oversees the cafeteria, causing some fans to already see a future couple in them. In "High School Musical 2", however, Kelsi is shown to have a locker next to Ryan's, and they presumably spent a lot of time together planning how to get Troy and Gabriella back together. In addition, Ryan and Kelsi actually speak to each other during the movies, and it is implied that Ryan supported Kelsi's ideas for the talent show before agreeing to direct the Wildcats ("Oh, hey. Kelsi's got some great new ideas to spice up the talent show..."). They are also the only characters to wear hats regularly, and their hats often match. Ryelsi is the pairing in "High School Musical 3", as Kelsi is Ryan's prom date. They sing a duet together (along with Troy and Gabriella) called "Just Want To Be With You", after Ryan is ordered by Sharpay to take Kelsi to prom in order to steal "Just Want To Be With You". Some fans have interpreted this change in pairings to ease parent's fears over a gay character in the series, pointing out that Ryan did not have a girlfriend until the very end of High School Musical 2. Telsi/Trelsi (Troy and Kelsi) Troy and Kelsi, while not being an official pairing, has merit nonetheless. In the first movie, Troy helps Kelsi when she drops her music, and nicknames her "Playmaker", the position he plays on his team. Troy spent time practicing for the callbacks with Kelsi, and he is shown joking around with her, singing into a drumstick as if it were a microphone. He also gave her the game-winning ball just before "We're All In This Together".While it is probably true that Kelsi thinks of Troy as a "Big Brother" and he thinks of her as a "Little Sister", some fans would argue. In "High School Musical 2", the argument for them is much less strong. One may interpret the scene just before "Everyday" as implied Trelsi, as Kelsi holds Troy's hand and smiles in glee. She is also one of the people involved in the plan to get Troy and Gabriella together, so she either does not have romantic feelings for him or is forcing herself to put them aside. In "High School Musical 3", Troy and Kelsi hug after Sharpay says that the show must go on without Gabriella. Also, Kelsi gives Troy a pep-talk since everyone is sad that Gabriella left for Stanford. However, she is shown to have a romance with Ryan, so it is not really possible. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Unlockables